This project concerns the biochemical and genetic studies of murein lipoprotein in E. coli. It is generally assumed that murein lipoprotein plays a central role not only in the maintenance of structural and functional integrity of the outer membrane of bacterial cell envelope, but also in the execution as well as the control of septation process in bacterial cell division. Work in progress includes the characterization of a mutant of E. coli with structural alteration in its murein lipoprotein, studies on the biosynthesis and assembly of murein lipoprotein and elucidation of the function of lipoprotein in bacterial cell growth and division.